Ripping the heavens asunder
by ronnyc123
Summary: Ichigo watched Granfisher kill his parents left alone in a new world with his 2 sisters how will he handle his powers and protect his new family. My first story so sorry for bad writing. Ichigo \Erza do not own bleach of fairy tail
1. Chapter 1

"Hi" talking

**'Hi' **thinking

This is a story of a boy who will become the start of a hole new breed of magic in the world. This is the story of Ichigo Kurosaki, a boy who will one day be known as the first soul reaper mage, the ace of Fairy Tail, one of the Four Gods of the 10 wizard saints and the man who ripped the heavens asunder.

Do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach

It was raining when a family of 5 walked down the street on the left sidewalk. On the left was a beautiful women with bright orange hair a kind smile carrying a little bundle in left arm that held a 2 week old baby with the same hair color. Her name is Masaki Kurosaki and the baby's name Yuzu. Holding her right hand was her 11 year old son Ichigo, who also held in his right arm 2 week old Karin . Standing a little behind them was there father Isshin who held an umbrella above his family.

Little did the family know there lives would change in an instant. On the river next to them stood a lone figure.

"Honey" Masaki said "I know" he replied

But they were not the only ones to see her.

"What's that girl doing" Ichigo said letting go of his mothers hand as he started running towards the girl.

"Ichigo no" Masaki yelled.

The next thing Ichigo knew he was on the ground and that he felt another bundle in his left arm and a shadow over him. Looking down he sees Yuzu in his left arm. Looking up expecting his mom mad at him for being reckless with his little sisters, but to his horror he sees his mother bleeding. Behind her he sees a monster covered with brown hair, a large white mask and a lure leading to the girl he saw.

"Ichigo run" were Masaki's last words as she fell forward dead.

"Nooo" his father yelled as he ran forward, but the monster reacting quickly sends his fur towards him pearcing his body with little to no effort. He falls to the ground blood flowing from the wounds and does not get up. Seeing this Ichigo does as his mother said and ran for his life. Holding his sisters close, he fled panic seen clearly on his face but the monster would have none of it. It jumped into the air and landed in front of the boy. Ichigo sled and turned around. Running, Ichigo sees a large rip in the air. Seeing it as the only way out, Ichigo holds his little sisters close. He jumps in as the darkness swallows him

**Authors note This is my first story so sorry for the short chapter .**


	2. Chapter 2 2 old men

chapter 2 (2 old men)

Do not own Fairy tail or Bleach

**Author's note**

**I have to give some credit to Bruised memory for this chapter I got some ideas for this chapter from her story (The Knight and the strawberry) read her story its pretty good.**

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw clouds above him and felt glass beneath his fingers. As he sat up he noticed 2 things one was that he was now wearing a black robe and had a long sword on his back. The second thing he noticed was that he was on the side of a building. Quickly falling back he hears a voice behind him."why are you laying down Ichigo?"looking up Ichigo sees a man with black hair, sunglasses, a long black overcoat and the start of a beard and says "so I won't fall.""get up Ichigo you won't fall after all I haven't fallen." the old man replies.

Testing the ground Ichigo stands up and asks " who are you Mister?"

The old man raises and eye brow and said " my name is -."

looking surprised Ichigo says " sorry but I didn't hear your name."

not looking surprised the old man says "your not ready to hear my name yet." Despite not knowing his name Ichigo feels as if he's known him all his life like an old friend or family.

Horror slams down on him as he remembered what happened. Becoming frantic Ichigo yells "my mom and dad where are they?"

He looks to the old man hopping that it was all a dream.

Sadness spreads across the old mans face as he says" I'm sorry Ichigo but they are dead. they where killed by a foul creature know as a hollow." Hearing this Ichigo falls to his knees and begins to break down. The old man looks up and sees clouds beginning to form. moving quickly he says "Ichigo right now is not the time to morn your sisters need you."

Ichigo looks up at the old man as he continues to talk "When you fled you ran into a portal and because of that I was able to protect you but we have ended up in another world entirely. I don't know what life is like here but remember this when you awaken you will find a sword next to you don't ever lose it. it will always protect you."

* * *

A tree fell in a forest as a man with shoulder length orange hair and the beginning of a beard, wearing a long black cloak with shoulder plates walks threw it. This man is Gildarts Clive. Then out of no where a rip in the air appeared. Expecting a Hollow to appear he got into a fighting stance and thought **'Hollows always target large sources of magical power.' **But instead of a Hollow a boy in black robes with a long sword strapped to his back with 2 bundles in his arms fell backwards.**'A kid.' **He thought as he ran towards the kid the rip closed as he got close he noticed that the bundles where 2 babies. Checking the kids he saw that they where ok. The boy groaned as he woke up. Gildarts said "hay kid are you ok its not every day someone falls out of a garganta.' and thought. **'Considering that hollows come out of them from a different world its illegal to go in them. wait does that mean that he come from another world to?' **he quickly asks "my names Gildarts Clive kid do you know where you are?"

Ichigo looked up at Gildarts and said "my names Ichigo and these 2 are Yuzu and Karin." Then Ichigo starts to break down as he continues."I don't know where I am a Hollow attacked us and kill my mom and dad and I ran into a rip in the air."

As Ichigo continues to cry Gildarts put his coat on Ichigos shoulders and thinks **'poor kid no one should have to go through that. but we can't stay here hollows attack me on every trip I take.' **He stand up and with a heavy voice says "I'm sorry for what happened to you but right now we need to move the master of my guild should be able to help you."

Ichigo stands up and thinks **'should I go with him I just meet him?' **then he hears the voice of the old man from before say. "Go with him Ichigo he has a good heart" surprised Ichigo looks around for the old man but only sees him and Gildarts. putting that thought away for later he nods his head and walks with him as they walk though the forest.

* * *

After leaving the last town where Ichigo and Gildarts bought supplies for Yuzu and Karin they walked for most of the day an hour before sunset they set up camp. As Ichigo sat across from Gildarts with the twins sitting next to him Yuzu in a make shift baby carrier rapped around his body with Karin lying in a foldable baby crib next to him as he sat there Gildarts was thinking. **"It's there its not much but Ichigo has magic power. But it feels weird like its trying to engulf and press down on everything around it. He could already have a magic style but I have to be sure he's been through more then any kid should go through but he's retreating into a shell and teaching him magic could help him." **He looked over at Ichigo and noticed the sword on Ichigo's back and thought **"that could work." **Then he said "Ichigo how would you like me to teach you sword magic?"

Ichigo looked up surprised before asking in a curious voice "do you think that I could learn?"

happy that he got a reaction out of the kid Gildarts said "of course, most people can learn. The first step is to meditate and find the power inside of you then you release it after that we can start forming it into spells."

Ichigo then sat down and began to meditate in order to find his magic power after what felt like and hour Ichigo found it and to his surprise he was drawn into it.

* * *

Looking around Ichigo found himself in a familiar sideways city. After looking around for a few minutes he heard the voice of the old man behind him say "I didn't expect you here so soon Ichigo."

Turning around to see the old man on top of a sword that was stabbed into the building he said looking sheepish "I was just looking for my magic power like Gildarts said so I can learn sword magic."

The old man looked amused and said "but you already have a type of power."

Looking surprised Ichigo asked "I do but how and when did I get it?"

The old man asked "why are you so surprised Ichigo right now where talking within a world within your soul?"

"Wait." Ichigo interrupted before asking "Where in my soul? you mean this sideways city is normal for me?" Then takeing a curious look at the old man he asked "wait if where In my soul then what are you doing here?"

Smiling at Ichigo's questions the old man answered ." You should be proud of you inner world Ichigo these towers represent your will to grow even after all you have lost they still stand tall. As for me I am the spirit of your power. But your still not ready to hear my name and that will help develop your power." He smiled at the shocked look on Ichigos face before continuing "the power you have was inherited from your father who was a soul reaper but sadly he gave up his power a long time ago to protect your mother so he was unable to protect you. The sword you hold in the real world is me Ichigo. you'll need to learn the way of the sword as well as the arts of Kido and flash step. you will awaken soon but come here when ever you can and I will teach you all that I can remember Ichigo take pride because you are a soul reaper never forget that."He finished as Ichigo's vision faded from him

* * *

Gildarts noticed that Ichigo was completely zoned out and thought '**so I was right he had magic he just didn't know it. Its probably the reason those 3 survived the Garganta.' **After a few hours Ichigo came around.

Ichigo looked up at Gildarts and said "have you ever heard of Soul reaper magic?"

Looking surprised Gildarts said "No this is the first Iv ever heard of it. Sounds like death magic. why do you ask?"

after that Ichigo told him everything that happened in his inner world and what the old man said to him.

Gildarts thought for a few minutes before saying "Your from another world Ichigo so ether your crazy" Ichigo gave him a flat look that made baby Yuzu giggle in her baby carrier. "or you have magic that's from there but it wont matter at fairy tail now get some rest we have a long walk tomorrow."

**Aurther note**

**I have combiened chs 2 and 3 because I thought it would be better as before this chapter is dedicated to Bruised Knuckles review pm ect ect**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 a new home**

**Authors note sorry it took awhile to write this chapter had to get the seen right in my head first and get timelines remembered review I know I suck at describing peoplein this chapter. when zanpakuto talk to there wealders it will be in bold from now on.**

In a world of skyscrapers that stood on its side 2 people where talking one was the old man who stood on top of a flag pole and the other was a 11 year old boy who had pure white skin, robe, and hair but his eyes where black with gold irises. The boy said. "For Ichigo to survive he will need all his power not just the little bit of mine you let him have."

The old man with an annoyed look said. "No should my power be noticed he will begin to question me."

Scoffing the boy said. "With those like Gildarts walking around he'll need all his power not just the bare minimum. Are did you not notice that dark power? It wasn't even focused or near us and we still felt it. Give him the power he needs or he won't survive for you to protect him." He finished as he disappeared.

* * *

As Ichigo and Gildarts approched Magnolia much to Ichigo's shock the town started to split apart showing a road that went strait to a 2 story high building with a banner that read Fairy tail on the front. As they where walking Ichigo began to worry. **'What am I going to do? I don't have a house or money or anything I need to take care of my sisters.' **While he was thinking he didn't notice that the door to the guild was right in front of him getting nervous he shifted Yuzu who was in his left arm while Karin was in a make shift baby carrior rapped around him. Before he could calm his nerves Gildarts already opened the door. As they walked towards the desk that had an old man who was shorter then Ichigo and a barmaid. Ichigo was looking around taking in the sights while Gildarts said hi to his friends as he passed them.

When they reached the bar Gildarts said. "Hay master the job went of without a problem. But my friend Ichigo and his sisters Yuzu and Karin here wants to join the guild but before that I need to talk to you in privete."

The master nodded to Gildarts then turned while smiling to Ichigo and said. "Hello Ichigo I'm the master of this guild my name is Makurav." Looking up he yelled at three kids. "Kids get over here and say hi to our new member Ichigo."

As they went up to the masters office Gildarts yelled over his shoulder. "Go easy of the guy though hes had a rough few weeks?"

As the kids arrived at the bar one was a Girl with bright red hair with a suit of armor over a white blouse, the second was a girl with brown hair and a yellow dress and 3rd was a black haired boy who was only in his shorts that Ichigo punched while yelling. "Why the hell are you naked infront of my sisters?"

Both girls shook there heads before the red head said. "I'm sorry for my friend. But he does that unconsciously my names Erza Scarlet.

The brown haired girl nodded before saying. "I'm Cana and the idot on the floor is Gray Fullbuster."

As Gray got up off the floor he quickly cowered behind Cana as Ichigo said in a dark tone. "Go get your cloths and don't strip infront of my sisters or else."Quickly nodding his head Gray ran to find his cloths. While he was doing that Ichigo quickly introdused himself and his 2 sisters.

Erza hopping to start up a conversation said. "So Ichigo Gildarts brought you here but where are your parents?" The group quickly noticed the sad look Ichigo was getting before the orange haired bundle started crying.

* * *

In his office Master Makarov and Gildarts where talking about how Ichigo was sent to this world. The Master said." Its Terrible to think that the boy had to go through all that. He's literly lost everything but his sisters the best we can do is give him a new home. Have you gotten around to teaching him magic?"

Gildarts nodded before saying. "Yes but thats what i wanted to talk to you about while we were traveling here I told him about meditation to draw magic inward but I also noticed that when he did he would stay that way for hours and that his magic kept flowing out of him pressing on everything. Then he said he meet sone kind of spirit in his sword that said he was a soul reaper mage. I was wondering if you knew anything about that type of magic?"

Makarov thought for a few seconds before saying. "If my hunch is correct then its a lost magic that was wielded by a man so powerful legend says he could reduce all creation to ash."

Gildarts looked shocked before saying. "There was someone that strong?"

Makarov nodded and said. "If the legends are true he was a man who appeared out of nowhere 400 years ago. He was hellbent on ending the wars and on killing Zeref. He was largly responsible for how our goverment started but after the wars ended he disapeared without a trace. If I'm right he wields a powerful and unique magic. Now let go get our new member setteled in."

* * *

When they left the office they noticed that Ichigo was getting along with the kids. Well sort of Gray was on the floor in his shorts with a bump on his head while Ichigo was talking to Erza while feeding Karin from a bottle while Cana was doing the same for Yuzu. When they got to the table Ichigo looked over at the Master who noticed that Ichigo was a little down but a little happier. He guessed that Ichigo had told them what had happened to his parents. Then he said. "I'm sorry Ichigo but there is no known way for you to get back to your world but here at fairy tail we are a family and we would love to have you as a member of our guild."

Ichigo whose exspression grew sadder thought. **'Going back or staying here my parents are still gone. What do I do old man?'**

The old man in his head said in a voice that both calmed Ichigo and let him think clearer said. **"These people are good people Ichigo but stay or go I will respect your choice."**

Ichigo nodded and said. "Ok Ill join."

Everyone smilled except Gray who said in a dazed voice from the floor. "Welcome to the guild."

Master Makarov walked over to Ichigo with a stamp with the fairy tail guild sign asked. "Where do you want your mark?"

Ichigo thought for a second before putting Karin in her carrior held out his hand and said."Right here." The master placed it right on the palm of his hand the mark appeared in black with 2 silver outlines that cut through the middle in an X formation.

Ichigo then said. "Where am I going to live."

Master thought about it and said. "You can stay at the guild hall untill you get a place of your own. But will worry about that later." Then he yelled. "Now lets party to celebrate the newest member of our family."

**With that the 3th chapter is done don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 new names and friendship

'Hi' talking

**'Hi' thinking**

**Aurthers notes**

**I know crappy title Thanks guest person and yes old man Yamma was in Earthland before you'll hear the story on that for the reviews give more **

Its been 2 months sense Ichigo joined the guild. He like the other young Members was only aloud to go on missions with no risk or they had to go with the adults. They also got a new member by the name of Natsu Dragneel. He and Gray hit it off literally. They fought at every opportunity Usually Erza or Ichigo breaking it up the other thing was Erza and Ichigo despite the friendly first meeting. The 2 would argue at every turn. Sometimes for small or dum reasons. The older members called it a lover spat which would always embarrass them both. The other thing is that Ichigo would spend most of his time when he wasn't looking after his sisters in meditation learning from the old man not just kido ( which he had little control for so could only do the low level ones) and swordmanship but also the history of his magic. So far he had learned about the Quincy and the captains or as the old man called them the soul reaper's s-class. That of course lead to another argument between Erza and Ichigo about the right or wrong of it.

"Killing them just because there magic had a bad side effect doesn't it was right." Erza yelled.

"They didn't want to but they had no choice." Ichigo yelled back defending his ancestors. As there argument was happening. Across the room from them sat Natsu ,Gray , and Cana.

Cana said. "There at it again."

Gray said. "And they yell at me and flame brain about fighting."

"What did you call me Ice prick." Natsu yell slaming his head into Grays.

But there fight was interrupted by Ichigo shouting." There wasn't time to look for other solutions they." But there fight was interrupted by that same thing as always Yuzu crying.

**'Stupid Ichigo.'** she thought as she stood by the job board then she noticed a job. **'Hollow slaying and its right out side of town and Ichigos afraid of them. So if I kill one it'll show that I'm stronger then him.'** she thought as she took the job. She walked up to the barmaid and said. "I'm taking this job its just a monster slaying job on the outskirts of town."

"OK.' the barmaid said not even looking at the job. With that Erza left the guild hall to go slay the hollow.

15 minutes later Ichigo stood by the job board when he saw a few hallows slaying jobs and bountys he shivered seeing the masks. He remembered the first time he saw a hollow slaying job the master had to get Karin out of hes hands when he had a panic attack from seeing them. Everyone understood why he was afraid you can't see what took your family away and not be scared but he was getting better. He snaped out of his thoughts when he saw a job was missing as he always did he asked the barmaid. "Did someone take a hollow slaying job?"

"No the only job taken was by Erza to slay a small monster on the outskirts of town."

Looking shocked Ichigo yelled As he ran out the door. "No she didn't its still on the board." As Ichigo ran toward the outskirts of town he thought. **'Erza you dummy you can't fight a hollow there to strong.'**

On the outskirts of magnolia Erza was throne back by a hollow with a cyclops mask and a gorilla body. She rolled when she landed as she did she summand 5 swords and sent them at the hollow who batted them aside like the where nothing. '**Dam what do I do.' **she thought. Just then using speed a creature that size should not have it appeared right in front of her with its arm raised ready to kill her.

But before It could move A voice yelled. "Hado 1 Sho." The spell hitting the monster as Ichigo jumped into the clearing with his sword drawn ready for combat. "Erza are you ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." she answered as she stood back up. But she heard a rattling noise as she looked down she saw that Ichgio's hands where shaking so bad his sword was rattling as she looked at his face she saw that he was terrified. **'This is bad.'** She thought. **' We need to get out of here Im not strong enough to fight that monster and Ichigo looks like hes going to have another panic attack.' **But before she could think of a plan the monster was inbetween them. It swung its hand down throwing Ichigo away from Erza in the process knoking her down.

**'Its just like before.' **Ichigo thought unable to fight his fear Ichigo started to run away from the hollow. Erza seeing this yelled hes name. Hearing his name Ichigo stopped and thought. **'Is this all I have? My friend needs me and I'm running away.' **Bring his hands that still gripped his sword he saw that they where still shaking. Then he looked back and saw Erza sommon some more swords and sent them at the hollow. But they shattered against its skin, seeing this Ichigo thought with tears in his eyes. **'Sorry Erza but its to strong I cant fight it.'**

He started to run agian. But stoped when he heard the old mans voice yell. **"Don't take another step Ichigo."** An image of the old man appeared in front of Ichigo. **"Is this all you have are you going to let it happen agian?"** As the old man spoke Ichigo had flash backs of his mom and dad before seeing the hollow that killed them. This caused Ichigo to try running agian. But the old man said. **"Ichigo there is one opponet and one of you so why are you so afraid?" **Appearing behind Ichigo the old man continued. **" If you want to protect your new family turn and face your enamy."** Ichigo them remembered why he wanted to get strong so that he never lost anyone agian. Then the old man said.** "Remember Ichigo move forword and never stop retreat and you will age."**

Then he hears a nother double toned voice that say. **"Surrender and you will die."**

Then the old man said. **H****esatat and you will fall, keep moving forward untill the day comes that a single swing of your blade will rip the heavens asunder. Now turn and face your enamy."**

Then he hears both the old man and another voice yell at the same time. **"And call out our name."**

Erza coundnt believe how weak she felt as the hallow beared down on her. She remembered her friends in fairy tail and her friends from before the guild. She saw Ichigo running away and yelled for him. She saw him stop but he was fighting his fear so she quickly summoned a few swords and sent them at the hollow. But they shattered agianst its skin. Not even noticeing them the hollow raised its arm and swung down then she heard Ichigo shout. "Rip the heavens asunder Zangetsu." Then she saw a large amount of energy cut the hollow in half killing it. She stood up shaking a little bet and turned to see Ichigo asleep with 2 new swords in his hand. A large sword with a hole in the middle of the blade and it had not guard that Ichigo was resting his head on and in his left hand was a large trench knife with an enclosed handle.

Then she heard some rustling to her right and saw the master appear with a look of worry on his face as he said. "Erza are you alright? Where's Ichigo?"

She turned and pointed still shaking from the ordeal and said. "Hes over there. He shouted something and killed the hollow."

When the master walked over to Ichigo he noticed the 2 swords he tried to grab them. But he couldnt get Ichigo to let go. But what worried him was that when he touched the larger blade he felt alot of killing intent from the blade. But he put that thought away as he grabed the sleeping boy and grew to put him on his back so that the swords where hanging in his hands then he turned to Erza and said in a soft voice. "Let get you kids home."

* * *

While Ichigo was being carried back to the guild by the master. He was alos having a conversation in his inner world. "So your name is Zangetsu.' Ichigo said. Ichigos cloths had changed he was now whearing 2 white shoulder plates crossing his chest in a X shape with the plate on his left shoulder with 3 red scales over his regular black robes one attached to the left of his back was an oversized Katana and on his Right hip was a small Wakizashi.

"Yes Ichigo. But you must remember that a soul reaper's duty is to protect the balence of life and death because of they fall out of balence they will fall into each other and all will be destroyed." Zangetsu said. He had the sealed from of zangetsu on him as well except for one thing.

**'Wheres the large blade?' **Ichigo thought as he saw the small blade tucked into the old mans coat but the large blade was missing. Ichigo wanted to ask but his gut was telling him not to that the time wasent right so he droped the train of thought for later.

* * *

As Ichigo came to he found him selve in the guilds infermary. He looked around to notice 2 things. 1 that Erza was asleep on the side of his bed and 2 the master was sitting on a stool in front of him. The old man smiled before saying. "Im glade to see that your alright my boy. Erza wouldn't leave your side when we got back. But I need to know what happened out there I'v already heard from Erza. But I want to hear it from you.

Ichigo looked down and told him of finding out that Erza went to fight the hollow and then he said. "Then he told me his name."

Makarov looked confused before asking. "Who told you there name?"

Ichigo looked up smilling and said. "Zangetsu my sword he finaly told me his name."

Master thought for a second then said. "Dosent that mean you unlocked a higher form of you magic?"

Ichigo nodded with the smile still on his face.

Then the master said. "Well get some rest my boy tomorrow where haveing a party to celebrate."

**Im realy glad i changed this chapter I like what I added so tell me your thoughts on it and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 the blade turns white**

**I recreated this chapter to have a new addition to the story so read enjoy and tell me what you think.**

Ichigo and Erza where sparing in a clearing in the forest with Natsu and Gray hiding behind a rock as the 2 got out of control in there spar. "I'm not going to lose to you." Ichigo and Erza yelled as Erza tried to get around Ichigos 2 sealed blades.

Getting even more angry as she pushed Ichigo away with her sword Erza thought. **'He** **hasn't even unsealed them yet.'**

Ichigo put the larger blade away and had only his small Wakizashi and started to chant. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh."

Erza quickly thought. **'That's a new one I got to stop him before he finishes.'** Quickly jumping forward she raised her sword and slashed at Ichigos left shoulder.

But found herself blocked by Ichigos small blade as he continued chanting while he jabbed his sword at her stomach. "All creation flutter of wings." Spinning around his jab Erza cut at Ichigos head. "Ye who bears the name of man." Ducking underneath her slash he cut at her feet causing her to jump back. "Inferno and pandemonium the sea barrier surges." Then Erza jumped back trying to get some distance to dodge Ichigos attack when she saw him hold his hand with the fairy tail mark facing her with a glowing red orb appeared there. "March on to the south Hado #31 Shakkaho." The orb firing towards her so fast she couldn't dodge it. Then Ichigo yelled with triumph. "Ha you can't beat me Erza with my shikai I can use the level 30 spells."

After a few minutes Ichigo got worried because Erza hadn't left the smoke. But when the smoke dissipates Erza is seen standing with a new sword and shield and she rushed towards him trying to cut him. But Ichigo grabed his large blade and brought it down on top of Erza who blocked with her shield. But then she tried to cut him with her sword and Ichigo blocked with his smaller blade. Then Ichigo pulled the larger blade from Erzas shield and tried to cut at her chest but she blocked with the sword and used her shield to push him back. But when Ichigo jumped back to get some distance Erza yelled in anger. "Unseal your swords?"

Ichigo got a teaseing smirk and said. "Make me." This got Erza even madder as she rushed towards him. But at the last minutes Ichigo moved to her right useing the flat of his large sword to hit her in the back causeing her to hit the ground do to her monmentom. Turning around to lay on her back she saw Ichigo pointing his big sword towards her and he said. "I win."

After he removed his sword he held his arm up to help Erza up. This made Erza madder as she thought. **'How can I be this weak we wasn't even trying.'** She grabbed his hand and walked off with out saying anything. Leaving behind a confused Ichigo.

* * *

Later on at the guild Erza was nurseing her wounded pride by drinking some juise and fumming over her lose. **'How can he get so strong just from learning his swords name.'** she thought as she stared at her drink.

"Erza what wrong?" Master Makarov said shocking Erza as she turned to see the old man sitting next to her on the bar.

She thought about it for a second before saying in a frustrated voice. "Ichigos so strong now he doesn't even try when we spar and he isn't even useing his shikai."

Makarov nodded and said. "Ahh you think just because he's not useing full power that hes not takeing you seriously?" Erza nodded as Makarov continued. "Well tell me Erza how good do you think Ichigos control of his magic is?"

Erza sweat droped. "Terrible." And she thought. **'He can't even stop it from flowing around him although it makes me feel save. Not that he needs to know that.'**

Makarov nodded and said. "Realy I think he has perty good control." Seeing Erza's confused exspression he eleberated. "Do you know why Ichigo's magic is so great for fighting hollows?"

Erza shook her head. Ichigo had said his magic and Quincy magic where the best magics for fighting hollows and she said. "Isn't it like Natsu's dragon slayer magic?"

Makarov shook his head and said in a serious tone. "No Natsu's magic will weaken a dragon by bypassing there natural defences but Ichigos magic is deferent you see when Ichigo releases more magic power his swords get sharper depending on how mush magic he puts into it when he uses shikai his swords become even sharper and mush harder to dull. He doesn't use shikai because your weak Erza. He doesn't use it so he doesn't kill you by accident."

This made Erzas eyes widen as she thought. **'No wonder he holds back if he didn't he could kill someone. Is his magic really that dangurious?" **Erza suddenly felt ashamed of herself she had been mean to Ichigo just because he wasn't useing his shikai. Quickly getting up she nodded to Master Makarov with a smile and walked over to Ichigo who was breaking up another fight between Natsu and Gray.

* * *

In a dust cloud on the floor disapeared as Ichigo was seen holding the heads of a scared Natsu and Gray and Ichigo said in a dark voice. "Hay guys do you know what time it is?'

Natsu sweating in fear said. "Its after lunch time."

Ichigo nodded and said. "Yes and do you know what happens after lunch?"

Gray said with a stutter. "Yuzu's and Karin's nap time."

Ichigo's smiled sinisterly and said in a dark voice that raised to a yell as he slamed their heads together with a large crack. "If you know that Gray then WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAKEING SO MUST NOICE."

Natsu and Gray said in a dazed voice as Erza walked over. "We're sorry."

Erza shook her head and said looking at Ichigo looking a little nervous. "Hay Ichigo do you want to go on a job with me?"

Ichigo looked at her for a second and said. "Sure but I need to ask Macao to look after the twins." Ichigo always had to make sure that his sisters where safe and taken care of while he was on the job and Macao already has a kid named Romeo so he had no trouble takeing care of the twins.

Erza smiled when she saw that he wasn't mad at her for being mean.

* * *

Later they where heading out on a job to take down some bandits. They had already meet the clint and now they had to go fight the bandits but they learned that the leader of the bandits had magic. Normally when the younger members of the guild took a job they would have an adult with them but since Ichigo gained his shikai he no longer needed the adults to protect him from danger now adays danger needed protection from him. Now they stood outside of a cave with 2 bandits looking scared as Ichigo's power was causeing them to go to there knees. Erza quickly knocked them out before heading into the cave to see 20 bandits. The cave was full of barrols and table among other stuff. With a room on the opposite side.

Ichigo quickly senced the power of the bandits and thought. **'Erza can easily beat these guys but the leader is stronger then her I'll have to fight him.'** Then turning to Erza as the bandits surrounded them he said. "Hay Erza can you take care of these weaklings? I'm going after there bose."

Erza looked at the bandit who had them surrounded blocking the way into the cave and said. "Ok but I don't see how you can get though all them."

Ichigo smerked and said. "oh I have that covered. Yell if you need me?" With that Ichigo disappeared much to the shock of everyone.

Erza's eye twitched as she thought. **'Great he has another new technique how am I spose to beat tellaporting? Ichigo's makeing it very hard not to be mad at him.' **The bandits getting over there shock started running towards Erza who was fumming when they reached her she appeared behind them with 2 swords in her hands and shouted. "Damit how is he still one step ahead of me?" The bandit's didn't know what hit them as Erza used her swords to make fast work of them leaving them a bunch of grouning men on the ground and Erza said as she walked towards the door leading to the head bandits room. "I need an to up my game if I want to keep up with Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo dissapeared from everyones view with flashstep a high speed movement technique taught to him by Zangetsu. He reapeared in the bandit leaders room which had 3 chests full of jewel both the money and gems.

The leader was socked to see a kid appear in his room but put that aside. The leader was a red haired man with red eyes and a scar going down down his face right between his eyes down to his chin going over his nose and wearing blue suit with a long red coat over it with a broad sword on his back and he said in a calm voice. "So your fast enough that my men couldn't follow you."

Ichigo kept his scowl as he said. "Erza can handle those weeklings I'm hear to fight you." Ichigo started to raise his power and the bandit drew his sword and did the same. Seeing his opponent still standing despite Ichigos power made Ichigo smile at the challenge of a good fight. He could feel the large blades bloodlust and the smaller blades need to surpass the opponent infront of him as he drew his swords. Ichigo isn't a fight nut like Natsu but he can't help but feel exsited at fighting a strong opponent and unlike Erza Ichigo knew he didn't have to hold back against this man. Ichigo then said. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki a mage of fairy tail and this is my sword rip the heavens asunder Zangetsu" With his sword released Ichigo began to spin the large blade by the cloth and held the small blade at his side.

The bandit leader said as his sword caught fire. "My name is Mike." Mike then charged and cut at Ichigo who blocked with his small blade and grabbed the large blade by the handel and cut at the bandit who jumped back and sent fire at Ichigo who blocked with the large blade. Ichigo then useing the cloth sent the large blade at Mike who block with his broad sword and sent more fire at Ichigo who absorbed it with the small blade. But the fire exploded sending Ichigo threw the wall and into the room full of defeated bandits. Pulling the large blade back to him Ichigo noticed Erza struggleing to stand under Ichigos power. So Ichigo pulled as much power in as he could so he didn't hurt her. Then he heard Zangetsu say. **"Ichigo we need to end this quickly."**

* * *

The first thing Erza noticed when she headed towards the bandit room was that Ichigos power was rising and then it jumped causeing Erza to struggle and breath she vaguely heard a wall break before she flet some heat and then Ichigos power let up some, not much but enough so that she could breathe and stand up. The fist thing she noticed was that Ichigos was useing shikai and thought in wonder. **'He has this much power when hes not holding back?' **But then she noticed that the large blade was half white. **'Why is his blade turning white' **Then a fire ball was sent through the smoke at Ichigo who blocked it with the flate part of his large blade which turned it even more white cauesing Erza to think. **'Its absorbing magic but what will it do when it turns completely white?'** The bandit ran through the smoke and struck with his broadsword knocking the small blade out of Ichigos hand and right infront of Erza. The bandit went for another strike with his sword but the blade was blocked by Ichigos big sword then the fire in the bandits broadsword disappeared absorbed into the large blade causeing it to turn completely white. Useing the bandits shock Ichigo threw the bandit off of him and half way across the room. Then as Ichigo charged the bandit as he got up. Then Ichigo caughed up something before the bandit closed the distance and cut Ichigo down in a spray of blood. Erza noticed someone was screaming Ichigos name. It took her a minute to realise it was her. With out thinking she picked up the smaller blade and charged the bandit who blocked with a his magicless sword. With no magic in the broadsword and Erza sending magic into Ichigos sword was able to cut threw it and send the bandit back over to where Ichigo was lyeing on the ground with a cut across his face going over his left eye and down to his nose. Before she could charge the bandit she flet Ichigos magic skyrocket but there was something wrong with it. It was dark, hungry and it filled Erza with fear instead of the comfort she usealy felt when it came to Ichigo. But that didn't stop her from gasping in relief when she saw Ichigo stand up behind the bandit. But her joy was turned to horror as the tip of the large white blade appeared in the bandits chest cover in blood. The bandit didn't say anything but just stood there looking at the blade in shock before being lifted up and trown across the room away from them. Erza shaking in fear said with a stutter. "Ichigo?" When Ichigo looked up Erza's eyes widened in fear as half a hollow's mask was on Ichigos face and those brown eyes that made Erza smile despite her moods where now black with yellow irises.

Erza's reflexes saved her from getting cut by the large blade as she blocked with Ichigo's small sword. Ichigo cut several times causeing Erza to back up as she blocked with Ichigos small blade. With a reflexe she sends Ichigos large blade upword with his small blade and cut him across his chest in a spray of blood causeing Erza to think as she panicked. **'No I didn't mean to hurt him I dulled the blade how can I cut him?' **Then she remember the masters words. "_Ichigos magic is deferent you see when Ichigo releases more magic power his swords get sharper"_ and thought. **' I'm not even putting that much magic into the sword and its sharp enough to cut threw bone.'** But to her relief and horror a white substance spread across the wound and then Ichigos body started to get incaced in a bond like substance with a tail appeareing behind him. Erza seeing this thought. **'How can I win? what do I do? Please someone help me?' **

But a deep voice that she could barly hear shouts in her mind. **'Cut the mask.' **Erza was shocked and almost got her head blown off for it as the hollowfied Ichigo shot a blood red beam from his left hand. She thought as Ichigo charged her and she blocked more of the hollows wild swings. **'Cut the mask but I could kill Ichigo if I miss.'** But seeing no other path she carged forward and deflected Ichigos blade and brought the smaller blade down on the mask on his face. To her relief the white substance started to crumble away and Ichigo fell forward onto the ground. Erza quickly ran forward to check Ichigo and noticed that the large blade had turned black agian. Then turning Ichigo over she saw that all his wounds where gone and that he was ok. Erza looked over and noticed that all the bandits where unconcouse except the leader who was dead and thought. **'what happened?'** Then looking down in worry at the sleeping Ichigo she continued her thought. **'what was that Ichigo'**

**And theres the new chapter hope you enjoyed**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the call of the soul reaper

'Hi' talking

**'Hi' thinking**

**Thanks for the reviews keep them coming I know the gramer mistakes im typing on a tablet and I'm not the worlds greatest speller and I have crappy spellcheck. keep reviewing and let me know if you have questions**

While Ichigo was being carried back to the guild by the master. Ichigo was having a conversation in his inner world. 'So your name is Zangetsu' Ichigo said now with the large blade on his back and the smaller on his hip both sealed. The old man mirroring his apierence sad. 'Yes but Ichigo you must understand what it is that soul reapers protect . we protect the balance of life and death if the balance is broken both life and death will collapse on each other and everything will end. There will be times when you will have to complete your duty never forget that Ichigo.' With that Ichigo woke up in the guild hall on the masters back 'oh good Ichigo your awake what happened' master said as Ichigo got down ' I learned my swords name' he replied 'didn't you say that means you gained a higher level of your magic' Ichigo nodded smilling . 'then ' the master said sounding serious'WE HAVE TO PARTY TO CELEBRATE' with that the good had a party

Time skip 2 month's

The past few days Ichigo had been staring at the sea for unknown reasons and that made Erza worry. Ever sence the hollow incident they both became good friends despite the fact they still have small arguments from time to time. Then she herd him talking to the master while she was hiding ' I don't know how to explain it but I have to go but I need a boat I already have Macoa looking after the twin's but I have to go and I need your help master.' Ichigo said. 'But Ichigo I need a reason I can't just let you go.' The master replied looking worried. 'Master I told you what the duty of those who have my magic I think this is the same feeling I have to check this out I'd buy the boat myself if I had enough jewels but I don't please I need to do this.' Ichigo said Master sighed 'alright I'll have a boat for you in Hargeon but you are only to check this out dont do anything reckless.' 'OK master' Ichigo said as he left the room. **'He could need my help I'll have to sneek aboard his ship.' **Erza thought as she snuck out of the room.

At hargeon

'OK so again keep it down if you 3 want to fallow me Ichigo doesn't know I'm fallowing him.' Erza whispered as she Natsu ,Gray and the newest member mirajane snuck onto Ichigo ship and hid behind a large stack of crates 'look the only reason I came along is because Ichigo is my friend and you'll probably get your boyfriend killed thunder thighs' mirajane said.' What Ichigo is not my boyfriend and shhh' Erza said with a red face. 'Aww how long do we have to wait' Natsu whined trying to not throw up already. 'as long as it takes to get there and youll keep your puking down ' Erza said with a scary face. Looking scared Natsu nodded his head.

After a few hours of sailing with Natsu puking over the edge and Ichigo not noticing that they where there. Mirajane said 'stop staring at Ichigo and look ahead I think that's where we're going' Erza turned to look ahead. Then the look of horror spread across her face as she thought **'not there anywhere but there' **as she looked at the parshaly built tower of heaven.

**First clif hanger and a look at the next chapter yep the tower of heaven Ark will be sooner rather than later it'll have a bigger impact on the future and Canon**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 freeing my friend

' hi' talking

**'Hi' thinking**

**Authors note hi guys I'm back I can't believe so many people like my story how many of you saw this coming I wonder do you guys have an idea of whats going to happen. Also just to let you know most spelling errors or because of both shitty spell checks and my dyslexia.**

Erza was in sock seeing the tower of heaven again. 'Hay Erza Snap out of it' Mirajane whispered waving her hand in front of her face. Looking back to see if Ichigo heard her she was shocked to see that he disappeared. Then she jumped when she heard 'hay Erza wake up. She turned around to see Ichigo shacking Erza. The next thing she knew Ichigo was on the ground with a bump on his head. 'We need to turn the ship around right now 'as she ran to the wheel only to find her way blocked by Ichigo who had both of his swords drawn.' Sorry Erza can't let you do that what ever that place is I need to destroy it' ' you don't know what your talking about we have to go back' Erza shouted 'then tell us whatever that place is every instinct in me says to go there and stop it.' Erza looked angry and sommoned her own sword. The resulting glare off between the 2 lasted a minute before Erza looked down and sighed in a tone that surprised everyone on board 'what's the point you won't listen to me that tower where going to was where I lived before I joined the guild.' After that Erza explained how she was once a child slave in the tower and about what happened to her friends. Ichigo walked towards the front of the boat staring towards the tower and said 'well guess there's no helping it this mission is now a rescue and destroy mission.' He turned towards Erza and said 'well save your friends and destroy this tower. But Jellal is my opponent' the other nodded there heads exept Natsu and Erza. Natsu because he was busy throwing up. But Erza looked up and said 'no I have to fight Jellal' but Ichigo shok his head' sorry Erza but jellal made this to personal he hurt my friend and now hes threating the balence its my fight now' Erza and Ichigo looked about ready to start fighting agian but mirajane intervened saying'when did you find out we where on your ship Ichigo?' 'When Natsu started throwing up over the side.'

In the hightest part if the tower sat Jellal 'looks like Erza couldnt stay away' 'no' a boy said 'that guy in the robes is a soul reaper he probebly senced the towers threat to the balence the others got caught along for the ride. So what do you want to do the kids you have in the cells wont be of any use in a fight with them?' Jellal looked amused and said 'i guess will play a game if they win thell all go free if i win the soul reaper will be sacficed to lord zaref. But ill need people to fight good thing i hired you isnt it xcution

**Yes Ichigo was not the only one transported to earthland so where others but the reason behind that will be explained much much later in the story. Small forwarning not all of xcution was brought to earthland but im not saying who review pm tell me your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Natsu Dragneel's guts vs Moe Shishigawara's luck

'Hi' talking

**'Hi'thinking**

_**'Hi' flash back**_

**Aurther's note age wise Ichigo mirajane and Erza are are 11 or 12**

**Natsu and Gray are a year younger power wise Ichigo is a little stronger then when he first started his training with Urahara and can use 3 techniques including getsuga tensho but he does not know its name and its more of a large wave then a slice you'll see the others later so him Erza and mirajane are at 3rd seat level while Natsu and Gray are at 5th seat level I'm putting s-class is high level lieutenant and higher and as for the xcution they where kinda weak when they fought the captains so there at simaler to lower levels. Review pm tell me your thoughts**

As the fairy tail team enters the tower after leaving a lot of guards unconscious 'you'd think that would be a lot harder.' Natsu said ' Don't let your guard down it'll only get harder from here on out' Ichigo said. looking mad Natsu said 'how do you know' 'because a stupid Moran said this was easy' ichigo replied. Just then a voice was heard all over the tower. 'Welcome to the tower of heaven' the voice said.'jellal'Erza said answering the question that was on everyone's mind. 'Today well be playing heavens game if the fairy tail team wins then everyone will go free if my team wins then when the tower is complete lord Zeref will be brought back to life.'**'** **That explains what brought me here' **Ichigo thought out loud he said 'I don't care for your games where are I'm here to defeat you.' 'Oh you'll play weather you want to or not.'

In the tower thrown room Jellal looked at a blond boy with blue eyes and nodded his head. Holding a devise in his hand he started pressing buttons and said 'inivaders must die'

In the room with the fairy tail team a digital looking walls separated the group and put them in deferent places.

In forest a confused Natsu looks around and says 'how did i get here where is everyone and who are you?'looking over he sees a boy that has dark hair that's cut in a Mohawk. 'You don't need to know my name because I'm going to kick you ass pinky' 'oh that's it now I'm going to kick your ass' Natsu replied then jumped at the guy yelling 'fire dragon iron fist' at the same time the guy punched the burning fist the fire went out and Natsu was thrown back into a tree. Shaking his hand he said 'you have a good punch you know what I'll tell you my name it Moe shishigawra .' standing back up Natsu said ' yeah we'll my name is Natsu' Natsu sucked In a breath and shouted 'fire dragon rour' sending a large fire raur at moe. Moe jumped out of the way and ran at Natsu. Natsu jumped with a kick 'fire dragon tallen' despite that the fire was put out and Natsu was thrown back in the ground when his foot meet Moe's fist. Moe said 'your rather brave or stupid to keep meeting me head on my jackpot knuckle will break your bones at this rate.' Natsu replied ' I don't care I'm going to kick you buut. ' with that Natsu jumped into the air and yelled 'fire dragon iron fist' moe yell as he punched forward 'ha now I'll break every bone in your arm.' As there punches meet More jackpot knuckles began to crack and break under the pressure **'what that's impossible ' **he thought but the knuckles broke under the strain. 'I don't care if your punch broke every bone in my body I won't stop fighting until I save my friends.' Natsu said as Moe was thrown back and knocked unconscious.

**I know a short fight but what do you think review pm all that stuff.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 frozen pride vs dirty shame

'Hi' talking

**'Hi' thinking**

_'Hi' flash back_

**I'm back thanks for the review guys glad that you like the story. I'm sorry for the short chapters but it won't be until canon that they get long.**

Gray stood in a swamp. Looking around he noticed that he wasn't alone. 'Who are you?' He asked.'Me name is Jackie Tristan and I'll be your opponent.' She replied. **'This reminds me of when I fought Ichigo.'  
**gray thought

_'You lose again Gray' Ichigo said as Gray was on the ground holding he's head. 'I'll beat you next time Ichigo and I won't hold back'. Gray yelled .'really'? Ichigo asked. 'Yeah'he answered then before he could blink Ichigo had his sword pointed right at Grays face scared he asked 'what are you doing?' Ignoring his question Ichigo said 'my name is Ichigo Kurosaki when you tell your opponent name your putting more then your life on the line.' What are you putting one the line? 'Gray asked 'your pride your pride as a wizard, your pride as a man, and your pride as a member of fairy tail. when you put your pride on the line you have to fight with all you have. the next time we fight we'll be s class and will put our pride on the line.,_

**I have to put my pride on the line my pride as a wizard and the pride of my friend who was enslaved here one the line. **He thought. He put his hands together In there ice make positions and said 'my name is Gray Fullbuster a mage of fairy tail.' She said 'dirty boots' as she disappeared reflex kept Gray from getting a concussion as he ducked under the kick Gray said 'ice make hammer' before he swung up but she had disappeared again. Seeing her a few feet away he launched a 'ice make spear at her before she disappeared dodgeing the attack then Gray said ' Ice make shield ' blocking the kick to his left but she vanished appearing behind him kicking him into the mud. **'I can't hit her she's to fast wait that's it.' **He thought then he said 'ice make floor' freezing the ground. **No with the ice covering the floor my boots can't get dirty.' She thought **then she heard 'ice make cannon' she looked over to see Gray with a ice cannon aimed at her 'sorry but I can't lose here my prides on the line' Gray said before launching his attack. The attack nocked her unconscious.

**My second fight so what do you think review pm let me know your thought on my story **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 good demon vs evil cross

'Hi' talking

**'Hi' thinking**

_'Flash back'_

**I'm back would have made chapter sooner but had trouble making the fight seen .only one review I need more pm review ect ect**

Mira watched as her friends were taken by the digital looking magic then she heard someone say 'so your my opponent' said a man ' my name is Kugo Ginjo remember it its the last name you'll hear.' Turning towards him she said 'my name is Mira. Now tell me what happened to my friends' looking amused he said 'oh Yukio is picking there opponents the fact that he left you out means your mine.' With that Mira turned into her saten soul form 'so if I'm correct this form gives you the power of a demon.' **'I'll show you a true demon' **she thought as she charged forward her fist charged with magic but before she reached him he grabbed the cross at his neck which turns into a large sword with a grip after the handle. As she punched him he blocked with the flat side of his blade quickly grabbing the handle on the blade he swung hitting her with the side and throwing her out side of the tower seeing that she was floating outside Kugo charged raising his blade to cut her. Seeing him charging she incased her fist in magic and charged to meet him. There clash created a shock wave sending them both flying away from each other. 'Soul extinction' Mira said as she charged up the spell before sending it at Kugo. Kugo seeing the attack coming he charged up his magic and swung his sword at her sending a green wave of energy at her attack. As there attacks meet kugos was overwhelmed and he was hit by The full force of her spell knocking him into the ocean 'sorry but I'm not letting my friends down.

**So how was it sorry for the long wait got sidetracked reading some other stories pm review let me know your thoughts. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 I will free you**

'Hi'talking

**'Hi'thinking**

'Hi' flashback

**Authors note**

**Sorry it took me so long to get back to you guys been thinking about me new story pirate king uzumaki this is the last chapter of the tower of heaven arc I wonder if you guys saw this coming**

Erza watched as her friends disappeared behind the rising digital walls when she turned around she saw that she was surrounded by monsters as one of them attacked she summoned a sword and cut throw its head

In the tower throne room Yukio watched as everyone was given there opponents 'aren't you going to fight' Jellal asked Yukio looked up and replied 'I'll fight the soul reaper when he gets here I'll win of course but you don't want to fight a weakling do you' Jellal nodded at his answer 'then I guess I'll have to beat you quickly in order to fight Jellal' Ichigo said as he entered the room. Before anyone could say anything both Ichigo and Yukio where trapped inside his fullbring less the a minute later the wall broke and Ichigo stepped out holding an unconscious Yukio by his shirt Ichigo said 'I didn't come here to fight him I came here to kick your ass.' 'Really what did I do to deserve such anger this is after all the first time we have meet' Jellal replied 'You hurt Erza and because this place still stands she can never be free so I'm going to destroy both problems at once by beating you. its a warrior's courtesy to tell your opponent your name before you fight so my name is Ichigo Kurosaki a mage of fairy tail.' Jellal looked amused before he said 'my name is Jellal Fernandes master of the tower of heaven' With that said Ichigo drew both his swords before he charged Jellal swingeing the short blade only to find it blocked by Jellals hand which was incased in yellow magic. After blocking jellal jumps back and sends an unnamed attack at Ichigo but Ichigo cuts the attack in half. Standing still Ichigo looks at Jellal and says 'enough warm up let's use our real power' Ichigo puts his smaller sword across his larger blade and said 'rip the heavens asunder Zangetsu' unsealing his shikai Ichigo sent a large slash of magic at Jellal who said 'meteor' and quickly flew out of the way to his surprise Ichigo appeared right next to him swinging the large blade down at Jellal moving quickly Jellal moves faster dodgeing his attack landing on His feet he moves his hands he sends a heavens beam attack at Ichigo. Ichigo moving quickly stabes the smaller blade into the beam absorbing it into the blade. With his blade glowing with magic he quickly combines it with his unnamed attack and sends the combined magic at Jellal who dodges the slash. Using flash step Ichigo appears in front of Jellal cutting at him with the larger blade to which Jellal in cases his hand with magic to block quickly jumping back Jellal crosses his hands above his head which beginning to summon magic which draws all shadows to him. While this is happening Ichigos eyes widen **'Zangetsu will that work its the only way to finish this.** Ichigo thought.** Don't have doubts Ichigo do what you need to do.'** Zangetsus voice said in Ichigos mind.

Erza killed that last monster she noticed that the walls where going down she saw her friends except Ichigo and noticed that Natsu was limping and holding his arm 'are you OK Natsu and where's Ichigo?'she said Natsu said 'I think my arm and leg are broken and Ichigo is fighting Jellal' looking alarmed Erza said 'then we need to go help him.' She quickly started dragging Natsu they started running up the stairs. After a few minutes of running they arrive at the thrown room. Erzas eyes widened as she saw Ichigo sword run straight threw Jellals heart .

A few seconds earlier

Ichigo charged at Jellal as he launched his attack quickly cutting threw the attack he charged forward channeling magic into his large sword he stabbed jellal threw the heart just as he's friends showed up.

An explosion of magic happened after Ichigo stabed Jellal. When the smoke cleared they saw a purple creature with red lines desolving and Jellal was unconscious being held up by Ichigo the most deferent thing to notice was that Jellal now had a sword and was in the same type of robes that Ichigo was wearing. Walking forward Gray said 'what did you do Ichigo?' Ichigo looking tired said 'when we where fighting I noticed that Jellal didn't want to be doing this and with Erzas story I thought that something was controlling him so I transferred my magic to him making him a soul reaper mage like me.' Erza looking shocked said 'so that thing that desolved was controlling Jellal it made him do these horrible things' 'yes' said the newly awoken Jellal. 'It took control when I was at my weakest but it does not excuse what I have done' Ichigo said 'then live and make up for it right now i just want to get out of here'

A few minutes later on Ichigos boat

'I wander what where going to tell the master' Gray said as they took off with there new friends Jellal,simon,Sho,millianna and wally Ichigo smiled and said 'that you guys followed me and blew my cover when I came here to scout out the tower.' The others began to beg Ichigo not to tell the master that.

while they where sailing away a man stepped on the shore of the tower wile another man said 'should we let them get away' 'yes 'said the first man 'this is where well turn the world insideout'

**Predictions dude you where close but Erza was not Yukios opponent I couldn't think of a way for them to fight without making it like when the tenth squad captain fought him yes Jellal now has soul reaper powers thell be like his heavenly body magic but a bit different still need a name for his zanpakto and they will revisit the tower one day and yes the smaller blade can absorb magic attack and send them back but only the small blade can do it. Longest chapter ever review pm tell me what you think and guess what only 2 arcs before canonattack**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 the second soul reaper and bankai**

**Author note I'm back and I like the idea for Jellals zanpaktos name (heavens guard ) is perfect for him but the bankai name should be (heavens knight) because of the design that I will put.**

As everyone got back to the guild hall master Markov was surprised to see the extra people and that everyone especially Natsu was injured and demanded an explanation which Ichigo explained how the others got him seen during his investigation after the master got done yelling at the group minus Ichigo he quickly welcomed the new member but before that Ichigo and Erza noticed that Jellal was hanging back before he left the hall while the master was talking to the others.

"Where do you think your going" Ichigo said to Jellal as he and Erza walked outside "I don't belong here especially with the friends that I hurt" Jellal answered turning around "so I'm going to see the world and find my own redemption" "Jellal none of us blame you for what happened you where being controlled" Erza said "that doesn't change what happened and I need to clear my conscience I can't do that here" Jellal replied "Your going to need training in your magic so you can have these" Ichigo said as he handed Jellal 2 books "thay have the instructions for kido and flash step I hope you have a good journey." "I will thank you" Jellal said but before he could go Erza gave him a hug and said "you better keep in touch." "I will" he said and left. a little after Jellal turned the corner Ichigo started laughing "whats so funny?" Erza asked " i wonder when Jellal will realize that he's not going insane it just his zanpakto trying to talk to him." He answered still laughing.

Time skip one month

Ichigos time was spent in meditation lately Erza knew Ichigo was talking to his sword but he would usually spar with her or someone else. In the clearing in the forest Ichigo meditated as Erza came to sit next to him. Everyone had noticed that Erza had become more relaxed around the guild as she helped her friends settle in no longer whereing armor over her clothes all the time. She then noticed Ichigos magic began to fill the air again "Didn't you say that being distracted is a sign of a failed meditation" Erza said with a smile. "Yes but I'm not distracted I'm done look" he said concentrating to Erzas surprise a figure began to appear out of then air. "Ichigo who's that?" Erza asked "he's Zangetsu" Ichigo answered. "what he's really your swords?" Erza yelled."yes I am" Zangetsu answered. "Erza if I can defeat him it'll mean that I'm ready for s-class" Ichigo said " Really?" She asked "yes but that's only if he can defeat me." Zangetsu said as he walked to the center of the field before putting he's hand down as he did swords began to appear out of the ground. "now Ichigo one of these swords are the real me find it and defeat me with it and you will gain the power that all S-class soul reaper mages must have defeat me and gain bankai." Zangetsu said as both he and Ichigo grabbed a sword and charged each other.

**Yes chapter 12 the begining of the S-class arc so review comment ask question I must know your thoughts .**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter an old mans worry and warning

"Hi" talking

**"Hi" thinking**

_"Hi" flashback_

**Author note Jonnywolfi have no idea what your talking about sorry also I have no Internet so updates will happen whenever I can and thanks for reading my readers**

Master Makarov watched as Ichigo trained for bankai he remembered when Erza first came in with Ichigo he was badly wounded they took him to Porlyusica who healed him as Erza told him of Ichigos s-class training but that wasn't what was the most worrying. What worried him the most was the mask found on Ichigo Porlyusica said that it kept him from getting a fatal wound but he knew the look of a hollow mask more then anyone all wizards at his level knew when they left the safety of the city's hallow would always attack them. He knew Ichigo was no hallow but it's til worked him so he destroyed the mask but when Ichigo woke up he told him that from now on his bankai training would be observed by him so he could help him should things get out of hand. When he meet Zangetsu he saw that the spirit though brutal was truly trying to get Ichigo to use his full potential.

As the master watched on Zangetsu shattered another sword and said "that makes 22 Ichigo and they all broke in one blow do you want to know why they brake so easily?" He asked then he said. "It's because you still have fear in your heart you no longer fear dieing but you still have fear when your enemy attacks you fear pain when you protect someone you fear thell die and when you attack you fear killing all those swords broke because they are full of fear when you're attacked you think I won't let him hit me when you protect someone you won't let them die. If you don't want to kill your enemys then become strong enough to defeat them with ease." Then Ichigo got off the ground smashed what was left of the blade with his hand and his power grew As he grabbed another and charged thanking** " 2 months until the s-class trills I don't have time to be afraid". **And charged once more.

**This chapter was to an in site on the masters thoughts during Ichigo training thought ieads feelings in your review .**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 s class trails

**I'm back joining the army soon So I'll update as much as I can before I leave on the 9th.**

Master makarov watched as Luxes, Ichigo and Cana walked onto the train for the s class trail. As the train moved on mast got in front of the car then he spoke in a loud voice to get everyones attention 'this years s class trail will take place in the Rocky maze. Your job is to get to one of 2 areas one area has Gildarts where you will have to pass his test the next area is a battle area where 2 of you will fight to continue on then if you passed Gildarts test you'll fight for the right and responsibility of a s class wizard. You'll have one hour to find the areas.

Its been 20 minutes sense they got off the train and headed out to find the areas as Ichigo walked along he found Gildarts magic trail and started to fallow it until he came to a clearing. "Ichigo looks like I'm your opponent." Gildarts said "looks like it." Ichigo replied before saying "Rip the heavens asunder Zangetsu" Ichigo replied drawing his swords. Quickly using flash step to appear in front of Gildarts with the larger blade swinging down. Gildarts incased his arm in magic and blocked the swing sending a punch forward that was blocked by Ichigo's smaller blade. Despite the block Ichigo was sent flying back and landed on his feet sliding into the wall of the clearing. Recovering quickly Ichigo crossed his blades each leaving a blue trail of magic as he said "Getsuga tensho" sending a his attack right at Gildarts who raised his left hand and used his crash magic witch meet his attack and cancelled them both out. "So thats the name of that attack" Gildarts said "yeah when zangetsu said that no one can teach me about my sword I thought it was because there where no other soul reaper mages but what he really meant was that the only one who can teach me about zangetsu was zangetsu himself." Ichigo replied. Gildarts smilled at how Ichigo was beginning to understand his magic then he said. "You have been training for months for this so show me how strong you are". Ichigo nodded then he placed the smaller blade into the hole on the larger one and said "bankai" magic exploded into the area . Gildarts looked on as the dust began to clear he saw that Ichigo was wearing a black coat that had red lines that went from the center of his chest where if he looked close he saw a darker circle then the lines went to his back where they then spread out his arms and up until they went up his face over his eyes and ended at his hair line. Then he saw that Ichigo was holding one sword a large black blade that had dust spinning around it. Then Ichigo said " tensa zangetsu" Gildarts said smiling "thats a small sword Ichigo not vary impressive" even though he said that he thought .**" his magic its no longer flowing out of him like before its more focused and compressed."** Then Ichigo disappeared from his site before he knew it he saw a blade headed straight for him quickly incased his hand with magic he blocked the sword then he said "that wasn't a flash step I'm guessing you sword makes you incredible fast I take it back your sword is impressive. " then he started to glow as his magic power increased. Ichigo quickly jumped back and started to raise his own magic power his eyes stared to glow before both of there powers exploded. A mask appeared on Ichigos power before disappearing. Gildarts noticed Ichigo was scared but he saw that Ichigo was letting go of his fear not ignoring it. Then they charged towards each other then fist meet sword and an explosion of power filled the area.

**Hope you like the fight I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 masked fairy

**You thought the fight was over its just starting**.

The dust cleared to show Ichigo was half way across the clearing from Gildarts it was obvious that Ichigo was tired. He thought **"that was stupid trying to beat Gildarts in a fight for power." **Then Gildarts said "what's the matter Ichigo you done fighting" Ichigo then got to his feet and vanished appearing at Gildarts left slashing at him reacting quickly Gildarts incased his left arm and grabbed Ichigo sword and pulled him in front of him and punched Ichigo in the face sending him a few feet away landing on his knees. Ichigo reacting quickly he dodged Gildarts crash magic. As Gildarts keep using his long range attack and Ichigo then used his speed to quickly dodge them. Before Gildarts knew it Ichigo was moving so fast he left afterimages. Reacting quickly Gildarts blocked Ichigo's slach from the left he quickly turned and blocked Ichigo's attack from the right and punched ichigo in the gut knocking the wind out of him driving him to his knees. Gildarts looked down and said. " you did well Ichigo you kept fighting even though you where afraid." Reaching down to put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder but before he could continue Ichigo grabbed his arm and slached his sword cutting Gildarts chest "what are you doing" Gildarts yelled before looking up. His eyes widened as he saw a hollow mask grow on Ichigo's face then the hollowed Ichigo said "how weak are you Ichigo I can feel you bones creaking from the strain of your magic power let me show you how I use this bankai." Then launching 2 black Getsuga at Gildarts then appearing behind him he launched another one before they hit Gildarts mage a circle of crash magic and dispelled the attacks turning he then sees Ichigo ripping the hollow mask off. "Are you OK Gildarts?" A tired Ichigo asked. Noding Gildarts says "that wasn't you was it Ichigo?" "No" Ichigo said. Then Gildarts said "well then before we where interupted I was going to tell you that you pass go and become s class."

In the next area Luxas walked away from a defeated Cana.

**I'm glad I got this finished review tell me your thoughts on the story iv only got a 5 days before I had out so talk people talk. For those wondering about the power that there at Ichigo is a Renjis level when he first fought byakuya and Gildarts is at ukitakes level so the fight was really one sided from the start**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 lighting dragon vs soul reaper

**I'm back everybody passed army basic and all now I can continue my story so review and tell what you think**

Luxas continued walking towards his grandpa's magic power. As he walked he could not help but anticipate the fight coming from Ichigo when he heard about the bankai training at first he thought it was a waste that someone as weak as Ichigo could even be considered for s-class but when he felt Ichigo's power he knew he would be getting a good fight to bad he would lose to Gildarts but oh well. Then he walked into the clearing to see his grandpa sitting on a rock in the middle of the large field surrounded by the maze as he got close Luxas said "we'll gramps what's the second part of the test?"

Master look as his grandson and said "hold on Ichigo will be along soon then I'll explain."

Luxas with an annoyed voice said "please there's no point Ichigo can't beat me let alone Gildarts so why bother with the rest of this stupid trial?"

before the master could speak a voice said "because I passed Gildarts test and now you'll have to get past me in order to become s-class." The now arrived Ichigo walked into the clearing having reverted his swords back to their shekai state and looking tired but otherwise ok. Luxas just huffed in announce.

The master smiled and said in a loud voice "now listen up you two the last test is simple a duel between the both of you the winner will be made s-class." With that Ichigo and Luxas went to the opposite sides of the clearing, raising his hand and slashing down the master said "begin." At that Ichigo quickly launched an unnamed Getusga Tenso as Luxas who quickly intercepted it with a lighting blast, sending a few at Ichigo who used the smaller bladed to absorb them and used flash step to appear beside Luxas swinging the small lighting cover blade which Luxas blocked with one hand then Luxas said as he punched with a lighting covered fist "**Lighting dragon Demolition fist", **quickly jumping back to dodge the attack Ichigo was then hit by a **lighting dragon Talen **from Luxas which knocked Ichigo back a few feet, quickly closing the distance so Luxas would be at a disadvantage Ichigo slashed downwards with the larger blade hoping to hit Luxas but the dragon slayer turned into lighting and appeared behind Ichigo with another **Lighting dragon demolition fist **quickly turning Ichigo raised his larger blade to block, then Luxas used his lighting form to get some distance, using this moment to catch his breath Ichigo heard Luxas say with a arrogant voice "why don't you use that Bankai you where training for what, is it too weak?" not looking at away from his opponent Ichigo said "Bankai is a weapon for only the strongest of opponents not for someone like you."

Looking pissed Luxas said in a low voice "so I'm too weak huh? Then as he started to grow into his dragon force he shouted in an enraged voice "I'll show you who's the real weakling here kid" Ichigo's eyes widened at the rise of Luxas's magic power and thought **'dam I don't have enough magic power for bankai right now I guess I'll have to give this everything I have' **then he raised his two blades ready for Luxas's attack then Luxas shouted **"lighting dragon roar"** sending the roar at Ichigo who stood firm with his large blade across his body and the smaller one pointed at the attack at it hit him, watching Luxas laughed at Ichigo who he thought he beat but stopped when he saw Ichigo standing there with both bladed covered in lighting getting mad Luxas said "what did you do only your smaller blade can absorb magic?" Ichigo looking looked at Luxas and said "yeah but I can transfer the magic to the larger blade it there in contact with one another," with that Ichigo sliced down with the large blade and said **"lighting dragon Getusga Tensho" **sending the combined attack at Luxas who was quick to get out of the way then he hear the sound of Ichigo's flash step behind him incasing himself in lighting he quickly got out of the way as he turned he found Ichigo's large blade flying towards him quickly incasing his hand in lighting he blocked the blade then looked up to see Ichigo pulling the large blade by the cloth back to him and using the small he cried "**Getusga Tensho" **sending a smaller version of the attack at Luxas who was hit by the attack as the dust cleared Luxas looked a little banged up and didn't find time to rest as Ichigo used the cloth to send the large blade at him again causing the blade to spin in the air a Luxas blocked with lighting cover fist, then Ichigo disappeared in a flash step appearing behind Luxas who turned just in time to block Ichigo's smaller blade but soon had to duck as the large blade still in the air behind him was pulled back to Ichigo, who quickly grabbed the larger blade. The fight continued as lighting fight meet blades in close combat but both where getting tired from the fight, Luxas from his rage that allowed him to attack sloppily wasting to mush magic power in his attack and Ichigo who was still tired form his fight with Gildarts master saw that the fight was over it was just a matter of time. Quickly disengaging form each other they both looked like they were about collapse so Ichigo spoke "let's end this in one attack Luxas." Luxas then roared "don't thank you can beat me" then Ichigo quickly crossed his blades in midair saying **"Getsuga Jujisho" **then Luxas said **"lighting dragon secret arts Heavenward Halberd " **the two launched the attacks which meet and create a large explosion that encompasses both of them

The master looks on as the dust clears revealing both of them to unconscious. "**They both have the the right to be s-class usually its one per year but they both have what it takes. Ichigo used his swords ability to absorb magic to help recover from his fight with Gildarts which Luxas took note of so he kept the range attacks to a minimum at the second part of the fight. You are both ready to be s-class."**

**Authors note so how that was for a comeback fight tell me your thoughts**


	17. aurther note

**Aurthers note**

**OK you guys I'm going to start writing agian but I need to know if you guys want Chad in or not and I have a few ideas for the story that have already happened in the story line but I want to know if you want me to put them in the story buy redoing the chapters or by flashback I left 2 polls for the answer **

**Also leave some reviews about the story I want to know what you think about it**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17 **

**Aurthers note OK I'm back and ready to write this is the first chapter of the apprentice arc also I don't know if its me or people just don't like to vote but whatever it Im back and review about the story I know I have crapy grammar I want to know your ideas on the story.**

Sado felt bored as he walked off the train into magnolia. It was a hard life for the 14 year old mexian giant when both him and his grandfather where teleported to this world with no way to go back. Eventually the old man passed on and Sado was forced to work in order to feed him self but had a hard time finding a job he had no magic so could not work with the wizard guilds but had worked on small manual labor jobs. As he walk down the street his thoughts where interrupted by yelling in the alley way next to him.

"Leave us alone." Yelled a small dark haired girl standing in front of another girl who was the same size but had orange hair, as Sado ran into the alley he quickly noticed that they where surrounded by 5 guys all bearing the phantom lord symbol.

One of them moved forward with a smirk and said "looks like we have 2 small fairies how about we clip some wings"

Sado taking the situation in a few moments acted remembering his promise to his grandfather he quickly punched the first guy in the face breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.

"Where did this guy come from" yelled one of them, while one of the other ones shot a magic blast at Sado who stood in front of the girls to keep them safe, when the shot hit it exploded when the dust cleared Sado was on his knees panting from the magic shot.

**'Crap' **Sado thought he knew that taking on magic users would be tough but he did not think he would be beaten this easily.

**'But I won't quit' **he thought as he stood up only to be sent to his knees as a force puched him to his knees he looked up to see the phantom goons with there backs to him looking at a man with bright orange hair and 2 swords a large one on his back and a small one on his hip inside his white coat.

He stood with his fist in one hand as he cracked his knuckles as he said darkly with a angry smile on his face "why are you picking on my sisters?"

Everyone outside the alley quickly noticed the loud girlish scream that came from the alley.

"Thanks for helping my sisters names Ichigo." Ichigo said as Sado stood up from his position

"Your welcome my names Sado" Sado said as the the dark haired girl walked up to him and said " Yeah thanks for the save."

"So Chad lets go to the guild hall and I'll get you something to drink as thanks for protecting my sisters?" Ichigo asked

"It's Sado and you don't have to." Chad said

"I've got to thank you some how and buying you lunch is a good way." Ichigo said

"Yeah Chad we have to thank you please " Yuzu said smiling

"OK" Chad said as they walked towards the guild

When they got to the guild the barmaid quickly made Chad some food as he was introduced to the the other members of the guild Chad told them about his promise to his grandfather

"So you won't fight back unless someone else is in trouble that's weird" Natsu said "eye" the blue haired cat named happy said.

"Natsu dont mock other people's promises so Chad where are you going after you leave what are you going to do?" Master Makarov asked

" I'm still looking for work but I'll find a job." Chad answered as the barmaid set his food down.

"Why don't you join fairy tail?" Lisanna asked.

"Id like to but I don't have magic and I haven't been able to learn it." Chad answered.

Chad hung out at the guild for the rest of the day before heading to the nearby hotels

**My new chapter so tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 promise**

**Aurthers note **

**I'm happy to get this moving thanks for the spelling correction dude here's the second chapter for the apprentice arc also I'm looking for aurthers for a project I'm working on ill put up a codex to explain it so look for it on my story list. Also I'm going to put a little preview on the bottom of the page.**

**'I wish I could have joined them.' ** Chad thought as he walked around looking for a job. The guild was fun. But Chad shook the thoughts from his head. He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice the 5 phantom lord members walking behind him. One of them had summoned a magic circle knocking the teen out.

As Chad woke up he saw the 5 guys from yesterday and that he was tied up.

"Your going to pay from making us look bad because of you our master kicked us out so where getting some pay back." The phantom lord member said

"Sorry but I don't have any money you'll just have to wait until I can get a job." Chad said in his calm voice.

"Well then I guess we'll start with this." phantom goon 1 said holding up Chads gold coin. When Chad saw this he started to pull against the ropes which grooned against the strain. Then out of nowhere Natsu kicked the guy holding Chads coin taking the coin and knocking the goon out. With Happy flying in behind him.

"It's salamander." goon 2 said

"What's he doing here?" Goon 3 said as he launched a fire ball at Natsu who quickly ate it.

"Your the jerks who attacked Yuzu and Karin and now your attacking my friend Chad that's it I'm going to kick your ass." Natsu yelled as he charged the remaining phantom goons with Happy yelled. "aye sir."

Chad watched as Natsu fought the phantom guys. When he was done he walked over to Chad looking a little beat up but with a big smile on his face.

Then he held Chads coin out to him and said. "So Chad say you go through life never throwing a punch for your self so why don't you throw them for me if you ever want to protect something with your life I'll protect it with mine."

A little later Chad found himself draged to the guild hall by Natsu and Happy and placed in front of the Master.

"Chad my boy i'v got a job offer for you I know you don't have magic but how about you join as are new barman ours keep quiting something about dangerous working conditions so what do you say?" Master Makurov asked.

Chad looked around and saw the other members watching with smiles on there faces

"Yes I'll join." he said with a small smile.

**Here's the **_preview_

_Luxas looked over at kenpachi Zaraki whose power was exploding out with a skull appearing in it._

_Behind him a yellow dragon stood with lightning flowing around it then they charged_

_Each other Kenpachi laughing madly while Luxas yelled " lighting dragon secret arts thunder hammer" holding a large hammer made of lightning they both swung as lightning hammer met zanpakuto with a large explosion happening as a result._

**Chads in the guild and I got to give you a preview so read review and tell me your thoughts.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19 students**

**Aurthers note OK so no reviews from last chapter have me bummed out but whatever I hope the preview got your attention canons coming soon so be patient I'm also going to rewrite the early chapters so I suggest rereading when the next the chapter comes I got this idea before I read protector of the fairy's but I have to give them credit for this idea. Read that story its a good one.**

'It's been 4 years since I was sent to this world and so much has changed' Ichigo thought as he walked down a street towards the edge of town to deal with a hallow.

Ichigo remembered how he and Jura fought for the rank of 9th wizard saint and how Gildarts left on his 100 year quest. What worried Ichigo was that Luxas was getting more angry and that he was targeting Ichigo because he never used his bankai to fight snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the hollow roar. 'Well time to get busy.' Ichigo thought as he drew his swords.

Annoyed was the look on young Toshiro Hitsugaya's face when the door attached to a tree in the middle of the forest outside of Magnolia slammed in his face. He stood there for a few minutes holding the medican she gave him before he sighed and walked towards town. Toshiro was a small boy with white hair and green eyes he wore a green scarf and a white shirt with brown pants and blue shoes.

'I hope this medical makes granma feel better it was such a hassel just to get miss Porlyusica to give him the medican and Momo isn't looking to good ether.' He thought as he walked into a store where he bought his favorite candy the cashier gave him his money when he walked out he noticed a man with orange hair looking at him he waved before walking home.

As Toshiro was dreaming he was once again in the middle of an icey canyon with cold high wind making him shield his face with his hands in the middle of the winds stood a dragon made out of ice that said "can you hear me boy? My name is ..."

'I can't hear him' he thought before shouting "I can't hear you."

"It is not time yet farewell boy." The dragon said

The next thing he knew he was back in his bed his house was small so he shared a room with his granma and his best friend Momo.

Before he could think he heard someone say in a wispered voice say. "Hay kid wake up" turning he saw the same guy from the store.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" Toshiro asked

"Names Ichigo." he said quickly pointed to his left. when Toshiro looked he saw both his granma and Momo shivering with a mist hovering in the air that was leading back to him.

"Did I do this?" Toshiro asked turning to face Ichigo.

"Yes but its not your fault you just need to learn how to control it I can teach you if you want but if you don't learn to control it they could end up hurt so what do you say?" Ichigo asked smiling.

The next day Toshiro told them his that he needed to learn magic so he was going to take Ichigo up on his offer.

Then mommo said "I'm going too I don't want you getting lonely little shiro?"

A tick mark appeared on his head as he said angrily "who are you calling Shiro bed wetter?"

After they finished talking they walked down towards the fairy tail guild hall when they got there they saw Ichigo leaning on the door when they walked up to him he said "I'm glad you took my offer and who are you?"

"My names Momo I came to learn with Shiro I'll work hard I promise." she said

"Sure I think I could work with that." He said holding up 2 new swords.

" Now you don't have to join fairy tail but I'll be teaching you soul reaper magic so well get started after we get lunch" he said as he handed them the swords.

While they where eating they got to know they guild and it wasn't long before they both joined the guild after they ate Ichigo took them to a field to start there training.

"First where going to start with drawing out our magic power then we can work on spells." Ichigo said

**OK chapter's done review tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20 lost friend and new love**

**Still no reviews that's a bummer it took me awhile to get this chapter right in my head so sorry for the wait **

Ichigo sat hunched over in the living room of his house the lights where off the entire room could feel the pain Ichigo was in. **'She's gone iv lost someone again' **he thought placing his hands on his head as tears threatened to leave his eyes. Lisanna was dead and Ichigo couldn't do a thing about it. As he sat there In his depression he kept thinking **'I should have been there I would have saved her. But I let them talk me out of it when I should have listened to my instincts.'**

As he sat there thinking he heard a knock at his door. Getting up he walked to the door when he opened it he was surprised to see Erza there looking at him with a sad expression she said "hi Ichigo can I come in"

"Sure" he said moving aside so she could walk in.

They both sat down across from each other Erza looked over at Ichigo and said "are you alright you haven't been to guild hall in the last few days and everyones worried about you?"

Ichigo put on a fake smile and said. "Don't worry about me I'm alright tell everybody that im ok."

Erza looked down so that her hair was covering her eyes before she said "stop lying Ichigo."

"Hu" Ichigo said looking surprised "I'm not ly"

"Yes you are Ichigo." Erza yelled then she said in a calm voice as she grabbed his hand "you can't lie to me. Talk to me I know you're in pain from losing Lisanna she was like a sister to you."

"I wasn't able to protect her I wasn't even there to help her" he said in a broken voice.

Erza huged Ichigo and said "there's nothing you could have done for her and she wouldn't want you to feel guilty about her death like this."

They sat like that for a few more minutes as Ichigo let out the sadness that he was keeping bottled up they pulled back then Erza did something that surprised Ichigo. She kissed him. He responded by kissing back.

**Review **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 the councils war

**OK just 2 more chapters until cannon and I'm sorry but you won't see the actual war but it will have an arc about its backlash later on and no Ichigo and Erza are still not together "yet" i forgot to tell you guys ichigos apperince he wear a captains coat but instead of a devision symbol he has the fairy tail symbol review I feed on your thoughts and I'm starving.**

"So Erza kissed you?" Simon said as there group walked down the road with Era getting closer with every step. The magic council had requested that Ichigo get a team for a special mission the team he put together consider of Simon, Toshiro, Momo, and the newest member Mystogan and his partner shade. Shade was like Mystogan but he wares white clothes with a white mask. Shade also had 3 swords at his side with 2 of staffs on his back.

"Yes but I don't know what to do about it." Ichigo said scratching his head.

"Just ask her out you 2 are practically joined at then hip as it is" Simon said

"But I don't know about this kind of stuff" Ichigo said

" you like her don't you?" Simon asked

"Of course she's my best friend but I don't know if I feel that way about her." He said in a confused tone.

Shaking his head Simon dropped the subject thinking **'she's propobly doing the same thing back home.'**

Back in the fairy tail guild hall Mira still injured from the lisannas death, and Levy are sitting at a table watching the 4 year old twins Yuzu and Karin play on the floor with their toys. Erza walks up and slams her head on the table and says "I can't believe I did that."

Surprised Mira asked "what did you do?"

Looking up from her spot on the table Erza said "remember last week when I went over to Ichigo's house to cheer him up?"

" yes and since then you and Ichigo have been avoiding each other what happened?" Mira said

"I kissed him" she said

"About time you 2 an item now?" Mira asked smiling

"No don't you see what I did I took advantage of him when he was venerable now hes avoiding me and I don't know what to do." She said in a depressed voice.

Mira shook her head at her friend and said "just talk to him when he gets back knowing him hes probably going nuts over this like you are."

Back with the group Mystogan walked up to Ichigo and asked " do you know what the mission the magic Council has planed for us?"

"Not much Jellal said a dark guild was starting to get active so the councils putting together a team to wipe the out." Ichigo answered

"I have a question why did you bring me along?." 5 year old Toshiro yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Because you need training and fighting some real opponents is the best training there is." Ichigo answered.

" But I can just spare with the guild you don't have to drag me out here." Toshiro yelled in an angry tone.

"Shiro stop bothering Ichigo I'm scared to its the first time we've fought a real opponent but I know well get through this if we give it our all." Momo said with a small smile

"Who's said I'm scared bed wetter I just don't like walking for miles on end for a stupid mission." Toshiro said angrily then he noticed his teacher standing in front of him.

Expecting for a lecture he was surprised when Ichigo crouched down to his level placing a hand on top of his head and said " I know it's scary going into combat but remember keep a steady head and remember your training and don't forget if things get hairy you'll have friends by your side to help get you out."

As Ichigo got up and started walking again Toshiro shook his head and yelled " I'm not scared stupid teacher."

Shaking his head at his students attitude but he noticed that Toshiro stood a little taller as they arrived in Era. After a few minutes one of the frog people came and showed them to a waiting area because a few people haven't arrived yet.

After a few minutes 2 people walked into the room both had the robes of a soul reaper mage but only one had the s-class coat that had the sambal of the magic council law enforcement decision on it.

Walking over to them Ichigo shook the hand of the s-class soul reaper and said "so your Jellals star apprentice Byakuya Kuchiki names Ichigo that Mystogan, Shade Simon and my apprentices Toshiro and Momo."

After shaking his hand Byakuya said " yes and this is my apprentice Renji Abarai."

Looking past Byakuya Ichigo noticed not only the red head with tattoos for eyebrows but also his long time friend and rivel and says "hay Jura how have you been?"

As both Byakuya and Renji turn around they see a bald man with a staff.

"I'v been good my friend I'm hoping after this is done we can have a rematch?" Jura said walking up to the and shaking there hands.

"I look forward to it but it'll have to wait I think the councils ready for us." Ichigo said as a frog lady walked in.

As they walked into the camber Ichigo nodded to Jellal who was sitting with the council. The chairman walked forward and said "now I'm assuming you are all wondering why I asked you all here?"

Everyone nodded and then he said " for the past few years a dark guild known as Hydra has been causing trouble we normally have the magic law enforcement squad take care of it but the guild has grown out of control they have even gone and attacked several military posts and destroyed many lives were asking you to help us destroy this dark guild once and for all?"stepping forward Ichigo asked" why haven't you sent the military after them if there such a threat?"

Jellal stepped forward and said " we have but we've learned that the guild has many s-class mages working for them as well as their 4 generals are equal to the wizard saints in power while our soldiers or strong they can't fight such a force alone that's why where asking you three to lead our forces against them."

Ichigo took a few seconds to think about it and said "alright I'll help where do we start?"

Jellal said"We don't know all the locations of there bases so we'll have let you know in time but we know where one is that's where your going to attack but first there's a man there that needs to be captured for his crimes which are disturbing in nature." He said with a look of decust before continuing "but that's not what worries me most. The mans name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi . Ichigo the man has soul reaper magic."

Ichigo noticed Renji tense up when he heard that name before saying "how is that possible there are only 3 people capable of teaching it and non of have us trained him."

Jella nodded and said "I know but he does and he's S-class so be careful we don't know what his bankai does but he has to be stopped prepare yourselves you leave in a hour."

**Aurthers note I wonder what questions y'all ask now review PM ect ect**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22 the first battle**

**heres chapter 22 and yes Mayuri will die i had already planned this before hand I also had to make up some oc's to fight I hope you like this chapter so read and review. also I have to give some credit to Takei Daloui and his story (Protector of the Fairies) for the Jura idea**

The council had given them the location they had to board a train and walk through a forest. This gave them plenty of time to plan for the assault on the Hydra base and capture Mayuri.

But before they could get on the train Renji asked "can me and captian Kuchiki decuss how to better coordinate the rune knights for this mission?"

But Ichigo quietly hid behind the train door to listen to there conversation.

Byakuya turned to his apprintice and motioned for him to ask his question.

looking around Renji noticed the no one was around and said "captian what do we do if captian Mayuri is captured he might spill everything to Kurosaki?"

Byakuya had a look of annoyance and said "we have no choice but to kill him he has broken major laws and risked exsposing us. now lets go we have a battle to win.

as they walked to the train Byakuya said "oh and Renji do not underestimate these wizards you may be a lieutenant but s-class wizards are at a captians level."

Renji nodded before saying "yes captian"

Ichigo quickly moved to there shared compartment before Byakuya and renji found him. As they both walked into the compartment and closed the doors and sat down everyone began to have small conversations.

Jura looked over to Ichigo and said "Iv been looking into soul reaper magic and its very interesting. iv been practicing Jizen and have managed to enter my inner world but I haven't meet the spirit of my magic power yet."

Ichigo looked surprised and said "wow I hope you meet him soon I'd love to see you with enhanced magic ."

while they where talking Ichigo was thinking over everything he just heard. 'I** was right they know Mayuri but it doesn't sound like they work for Hydra or they wouldn't want to kill him. The only explanation is that they work for some other nation but what could they have to hid from me. Jellal must have a reason for lying for them so for now ill trust them but if they are a threat to the guild i'll crush them.'**

After a few minutes Byakuya took out a map and said "I think its time we come up with a plan of attack this map is a layout of there base. It has 3 entrances 2 on the side and a main entrance."

Ichigo looked at the map for a second and said "Iv got it me and Jura will attack the front, Byakuya , Renji , Shade and Toshiro will attack the left, Mystogan, Simon and Momo

will attack the right."

Renji took a few seconds and said "why are you and Jura attacking the front and the rest of us attacking the side?"

Ichigo smiled and said "because I cant hide my magic to save my life and 2 wizards saints will be seen as a bigger threat then 2 s-class mages."

Renji nodded excepting the plan.

* * *

After getting of the train they split up and headed towards there position's. Arriving at there position Ichigo used his sensing ability to feel Byakuya arrive at his position but he couldn't feel Shade and he couldn't feel Mystogan but he felt his group in position so he turned to and said to Jura "why don't you knock I'll use flash step to arrive at the entrance?"

Jura smiled and said before attacking "of course it would be rude to enter without knocking. **Iron Rock Fist." **sending a large rock with a fist attached to the front. Ichigo used flash step to appear under the attack as it hit the door.

While people where yelling and trying to get some order in the chaos of the attack Ichigo Yelled at the top of his voice with a smile as he drew his sword "hello is anyone home."

everyone stopped yelling as 2 people stepped forward to fight Ichigo and Jura.

* * *

A man green hair with black armor similar to a knights wearing the symbol of Hydra turned to a man with a soul reapers coat that had 3 cones sticking to his face with white paint on his skin and black on his face and said "Mayuri we have to leave by the feel of this magic there are 2 wizard saints attacking the front entrance we cant fight them forever."

Mayuri didn't even turn to the man before saying in an annoyed voice "I know that Mikel you dolt go fight we have 4 s-class wizards here excluding myself send Auther to guard one of the side entrances and go guard the other ill leave out the back and keep them a bay I need to collect all my research notes on these wizards.

* * *

As Jura's knock was causing chaos at the front entrance Mystogan and his group waited a few seconds before Mystogan put 2 staffs on the ground and said **"2 Layered magic Circle: Burning Rage"** with 2 red magic circles appearing in between the staffs that launched a fire ball at the side entrance moving forward they noticed 2 things one was a man standing in front of them the man was wearing a long white coat and a long white mask the second was the vary ground around him was freezeing.

* * *

on the other side of the base Byakuyas group was standing in position the soul reapers stood in a Kido stance while shade put one of his staffs on the ground and they all said **"Hado #31 Shakkaho"** sending the attack into the door they see a man with black knight armor and green hair with 2 long swords one was on fire the other covered in lighting.

**Arthurs note **

**aren't I a stinker making you wait for the fight trust me its going to be good review **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23 the battle begins Mikel master of the blades **

**Authers note I put up a story im going to be expermenting with a type of story with bleach if your intrested its called the vote story if read it and see if your intrested. now back on track with this story I know i said 2 chapters untill canon but iv desided to make the hydra arc a little longer so the fights may be more enjoyable also iv made a few oc's who will give them a lot of trouble before they go after Mayuri so had fun getting ideas for enamys for them now onto byakuya's groups fight. review i want your opinion on my story**

Byakuya was shocked but not at his enemies power but at shades as he thought **'thats not possible for him to cast a kido but he did it with the staff not his own magic.'** putting the thought away for later he turned to face his opponent the man wielded 2 swords that were covered in lighting and fire he quickly analyzed his opponent **'I dont know his magic but he has power equal to a captian best to attack from a distance then hit him strait on but we need to hurry and get past him' **

His thoughts were intreupted by Shade who said as he drew one of his swords "Captian Kuchiki this enemy is to strong for us i'll get us past him but you need to defeat him before you catch up to us."

Byakuya thought for a second but knew he was right and said "Very well i'll distract him while you go on ahead now Renji don't fail me" Then Byakuya drew his sword and said" **Scatter Senbonzakura**" His enemy looked suprised as the sword disapeared. Byakuya pointed his sword at Mikel and swund it down causing a large number of Cherry blossom petels surrounded Mikel and trap him in a dome of them.

While he was doing that Shade said "everyone stick close to me." and drew one of his sword the group shimmered and disapeared from view.

As shade and his group disapeared Byakuya turned and said to his opponent "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki Captian of the 4th custody Enforcement Unit now it is time for your defeat."

Then he swung his sword down causeing the petels to close in but before they could cut into his opponent he heard "**Requip Ice master blade and Wind master blade, unison Raid Frozen typhoon" **as the petels we dispersed by frozen ice shard that span in a circle around his opponent.

Byakuya looked at his opponent and the swords replaced with one that had a cold mist surounding it and the other had blade was ringing from the wind sharpening the blade and said "so the rumers are true 10 years ago a talented blacksmith created a legendary set of blades to master any one of these blades allowes one to master the element itself but the blacksmith was killed and the blades stolen and lately rumers of a man who master all the elements have been going around am i correct in believing that you stole and mastered the blades?"

Mikel looked at his opponent and said "My name is Mikel master of the blades and captian of the 9th combat division of Hydra. Your only half right I didn't kill the blacksmith who forged these blades the man who stole them had no idea of the true power of these swords but I do and have mastered all but one of them now **Requip Earth blade, Unison raid sand tornado." **He quickly stabed the ground with a blade that was brown with crackes runing threw it and held the wind blade in the air a magic circle apeared under Byakuya who quickly used flash step to dodge the sand tornado that apeared in his location. Mikel quickly said "**Requip lighting blade" **taking the blade that replaced the earth blade he spun around and blocked Byakuyas sword attack from behind and said **"Electric shock" **sending electricity threw both sword Byakuya grunted as it entered his body.

Quickly jumping back Byakuya looked at his opponent and thought **'he wasen't lying he really has mastered the blades but its his ability to use them at the same time thats make him so dagerous both long range and close range he has the advatage.'**

But before Byakuya could finish his thought his opponent said **"requip sea sword,Unison raid Lighting sea dragon" **Mikel replaced his wind sword with a sword that looked like the fin of a fish and sending a dragon with lighting covering it. Byakuya moving quickly used flash step to dodge his attack but when he landed he heard **"requip Ice blade, Unison raid frozen lighting strike"** Byakuya could do nothing as frozen lighting struck him from above causeing a lot of dust to appeare in the air when it cleared he saw Byakuya on his knees bleeding from his shoulder with his sword sticking into the ground all the way up to the hilt Mikel sighed before saying "this is the end as he readyed his blades for another attack to finish Byakuya off.

but Byakuya said "your right this is the end." when he finished talking petels quickly struck his opponent from below him causeing him get a line of blood to explode from his front as the blades cut deep.

Lookeing behind Byakuya in surprise Mikel said "sorry by I have to leave now some day we will finish this soul reaper **Requip wind blade and light blade Unison Raid Turbulant star"**

The light was so blinding that Byakuya had to turn away before he was blinded when he looked back he saw that Mikel was gone Byakuya had a cold feeling in his gut when he heard Mikel say soul reaper and thought **'he was not refering to my power how did he know' **shakeing it off he quickly ran into the base to aid the others.

* * *

A few mile away Mikel bowed to a man with a cloak and said "I am sorry my lord I was unable to defeat the soul reaper."

the cloaked man said "do not worry your self over captian Kuchiki your job was to hold him off so Ichigo could fight Mayuri you did your job well all I needed is to see how the earthland soul reaper fares agianst a captian."

**I know the fight was short but dont worry Byakuya will figth Mikel agian i loved the idea for Mikel he was enspireed by both Erza and Cana so sorry for the short fight now review pm ect ect let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

im rewriting the story so I can add more to the story and devlope it more so when a new chapter comes out youll know im done so thank you for your patience and understanding


End file.
